So Dense?
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Lucy has had a major crush on Natsu for the longest time, yet he's too dense to respond to her advances...or is he? What will Natsu do when the temptation becomes too great?
1. Advantages

_Author's Note_

 _So, this is my try at a NatsuXLucy Rated M-ish One Shot. I got the idea from a prompt I read on Tumblr, by ethereal-lucy, and I thought, why not try it out! So, please read and tell me how I did._

* * *

Lucy dried off her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was clad in white, cotton shorts and a pink tank top.

She sighed as she threw the towel into a heap of clothes and walked into her living room. The blonde nearly squealed in surprise when she saw her sakura haired partner sprawled on the couch, caressing his scarf.

A blush instantly tinted her cheeks, as she realized she was lucky she hadn't walked out naked. Then again...she probably wouldn't mind if he saw her. The blonde had had a huge crush on Natsu for a while now, and she hated that he was too dense to realize her feelings for him, let alone his own.

"Natsu...what are you doing in here?" Lucy asked, letting out an exhausted sigh.

Immediately upon hearing her voice, Natsu sprung up from the couch as he sat upright, flashing his wide grin. "I wanted to see you!"

In all honesty, he had smelled her sweet vanilla scent as she neared him, but wanted to wait till he acknowledged him herself.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she glanced away from him, crossing her arms. Her gut twisted weirdly as she wished his statement was meant in the way she wanted it to.

 _I missed you, Lucy, and I feel lonely without you around._

She clenched her fists as she shook the thoughts away. There was no way he would ever say anything like that to her! But she could still dream...

"What's wrong, Lucy? You're acting weird." Natsu gazed up for a second before he shrugged it off. "Then again, you're always weird!"

Slightly smiling at him, Lucy walked over as she sat beside him. She leaned back onto the couch as she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

Suddenly, she felt warm breath on face, that slowly trailed down to her neck...her shoulders...the blonde also heard weird noises, and at this, her eyes shot open.

Natsu was...he was sniffing her!

"W-What are you doing?" The celestial mage stuttered weakly, not really wanting him to stop.

Natsu grabbed a piece of her hair as he ran his nose against it, whiffing the sweet scent. He pulled away, and as he did, her slightly damp hair trailed in he webbing of his fingers before falling back heavily onto her shoulders.

He leaned in again, smelling her fringes. Her fringes of all things!

The dragon slayers lips were directly in her point of vision, and she couldn't help but imagine how hey would feel against hers. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, her face heating profusely at his proximity.

"You smell..." he breathed huskily, "Really... _really_ good."

Lucy nearly exploded as his breath wafted into her nose, mixed in with his own scent. Now, you might think smelling the breath of someone else is disgusting, but Natsu's was surprisingly...intoxicating. It smelt of cinnamon, and that mixed with the muskiness of his body's very essence put Lucy in a hopeless frenzy of emotions.

Natsu pulled away and Lucy nearly grabbed him, just to bring him back and pull him into her arms.

They both sat there awkwardly for a second, before Lucy broke the silence.

"S-So where is Happy?"

"He went somewhere with Charle and Wendy. I didn't like being left alone so I came to see you."

The spirit holder inwardly cheered. It was close enough!

"So...out of all the people you could have visited...you came to me?" She asked hopefully.

Natus smiled placidly, "Yeah."

Lucy's chest instantly heated at his confession.

"Natsu, what am I to you?" She asked, scooting in just a little closer.

Natsu placed a hand on his chin as he thought for a moment. "You're my partner, friend...no, you're my best friend!" He smiled towards the slightly disappointed blonde, who should've been ready for that type of answer.

"Nothing else? I'm just another friend?"

Natsu shook his head. "Hmm, more like, you're a very special person to me...and...and I would be sad if I lost you? Or something along those lines?"

Lucy perked up at this, as her features brightened. "What would you do...if I told you I liked you?" She scooted so close that their knees were touching.

"Then," Natsu began, "I would smile like this," he smiled widely, "And I would say, 'I like you too!'"

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat at this, but her hopes were immediately bought down. "As a friend? Or lovers?"

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, "As a friend of course. If you mean as lovers like Alzack and Bisca, then...that would just be weird."

A sly smile edged its way onto Lucy's face as she placed her hand on Natsu's, intertwining their fingers together.

Natsu glanced down curiously, then lifted a eyebrow as he redirected his gaze onto Lucy.

"Friends do this," She whispered sensually. She lifted her leg as she put it on the other side of Natsu, and plopped down on his lap. She was practically straddling him!

She leaned in closer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her head near his ear as she slightly nibbled on it, causing Natsu to gasp sharply.

"They hug," she mumbled softly, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her waist. She placed her own slender limbs back around his neck as she gave him a tight squeeze.

"Kiss," she whispered hotly, loosening up his scarf and lightly kissing the thin, soft skin. She smiled as she felt Natsu twitch.

She raised her head until she was staring directly into Natsu's large, olive green eyes that held so much boyish innocence. "And so much more..." she whispered against his skin.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own. She felt kind of bad for taking advantage of him like this, but then again, she would feel even more sorry for herself if nothing were to happen between them.

"Friends...do this?" Natsu asked, softly, confusion evident in his eyes. Lucy couldn't believe how dense he was!

"The bestest of friends do," she told him.

Her gaze trailed away from his eyes and over his nose till they met his lips. They looked so pink...so inviting. They were slightly chapped, but there would be no problem with her moisturizing them!

She gazed up through half lidded eyes, and Natsu could practically see the desperation in them.

"May I?" Lucy asked. Natsu felt a weird twisting in his gut, as he couldn't exactly explain the feeling this was that he was experiencing, but as he stared down into Lucy's chocolaty eyes, he couldn't help but give one answer.

"Go ahead..."

Lucy almost squealed at his answer. Never in her life would she have expected them to get this far!

Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips relaxed and smoothed over his, barely touching them. It was a weird feeling, weird...but right. His mouth was so warm, it sent a current of electricity straight through her spine.

She pulled away as she lustfully gazed at him before attacking his mouth again, this time more passionately. It was harder, much harder than the last one. She wanted to feel him, and she loved how his lips got softer with each kiss. So much more supple...so much more kissable!

But something was missing. Natsu wasn't rejecting her, but he also wasn't responding.

She pulled away as she stared at him. A light tint of pink decorated his cheeks and his eyes were closed.

"N-Natsu..." she panted, "Kiss me back."

Natsu hummed a answer, as her lips reconnected with his. She couldn't help but moan as she felt his lips press up against hers with the same amount of force.

The kiss was light and hesitant, but as time passed, heavy pants filled the room as their kissed became more erratic. They hadn't gone any deeper yet, just the smacking of hungry lips and the exchanges of heated breaths. Lucy couldn't get enough. His kisses were so... _hot_!

His hands trailed up her back, leaving a trail of searing warmth. Natsu turned his head to a better angle, as he attacked her lips ferociously, making the kiss messy and even more passionate. He tangled his hands in her silky, and still slightly damp hair, as he moaned against her mouth.

Lucy slightly smiled as she pushed him against the couch and lightly bit on his lip, causing a gasp to escape and a deep groan to rumble from his throat.

At this, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, and nearly pulled away at the fieriness that was inside. It was so warm...scorching even. Still, she held her ground as she took her own, cooler tongue, and lessened the fiery heat, invading the hot cavern.

She searched every crevice and corner loving the cinnamony taste that was becoming engraved onto her tongue. Natsu, who was slightly shocked at her intrusion, regained his composure as he kissed her back just as fiercely.

He grabbed her shoulder as he switched their positions, so that she was laying down on the couch, with him on all flours, caging her in, their lip lock never breaking.

He swirled his tongue with hers, enjoying the smooth, cool feeling. Her taste was so citrusy...like tropical fruits. Their teeth banged against one another, as their kissed became more desperate.

Loud smacks could be heard as they battled each other in a passionate tango, pulling away for breath and immediately reconnecting their mouths not wanting to separate from the heat. Their hands became wild as they explored the others body. Natsu's hands trailed across Lucy's soft, milky thighs, and Lucy shuddered at the rough, warm feeling, immediately feeling herself moisten.

Her hand trailed from Natsu's neck, and down to his chest. She caressed his pectorals and ran her hands down the ridges and valleys of abs, caressing the soft, taut skin, tenderly.

Natsu removed his hand from Lucy's thigh, as he made a searing path up her body, and onto Lucy's face, caressing her cheeks. He trailed his hand back down as he ghosted his fingers down her slender neck.

He pulled away from the kiss, gasping, and Lucy took one hand and grabbed his head, pushing the soft warmth back onto her lips.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu panted in between the hot kisses the blonde below him was giving.

"Natsu," she whispered in discontent, not yet wanting to separate.

"A-Are you sure friends do this?" he asked, a wave of doubts flashing over his face.

Lucy stared up at his flushed cheeks and smiled. She leaned her neck to the side and Natsu's gaze became focused on the thin, milky skin. Her scent wafting strongest from there...and...another place...

Unable to fight the temptation, he leaned down as he kissed her neck softly. Lucy shuddered at the feeling, as Natsu continued to plant soft kisses along the skin, occasionally sucking and nibbling a small bit in between his teeth.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned, bringing his head closer, and running her hands through the surprisingly soft spikes.

She pulled his head up as she connected their lips, cool air blowing out of her nostrils as she indulged in it. The kiss was soft, sweet. So...so _addicting_. She could kiss him forever!

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled his groin closer to her own.

Both broke from the kiss as loud moans escaped their bruised lips. Lucy's eyes shot open as she felt his semi-hardness rub against her core, and the friction caused Natsu to grunt in pleasure.

"Natsu!" A loud yell was heard and the two immediately separated from each other, panting heavily, and sporting not-so-innocent- blushes.

A door flew past the couch as a fiery, and more than angry red-head stomped into the room.

A demonic aura radiated off of her as she held up a fork. "Who told you to eat my cake?!"

Natsu, who was still trying to catch his breath from his and Lucy's recent activities, eyes widened in horror as Erza stomped over to him and grabbed him by his vest, lifting him off his feet.

"You _dare_ eat _my_ cake?" She rasped.

Lucy fixed her clothes as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Things were going so good!

"E-Erza, wait!" he stuttered, not at all prepared for a fight.

In less than a second, he slipped out of his vest, and hopped bare-chested out of the window. Erza followed close behind him, throwing away the fork and making a sword appear in her hand.

"Erza, listen!" Gray suddenly appeared out of no where, butt naked, with his fly hanging freely for all to see.

Lucy blushed as she shielded her eyes.

"Gray! Clothes!"

A light blush decorated Gray's cheeks, "Shit," he mumbled, glancing around and picking up a pair of Lucy's shorts. "This'll have to do. "

"Gray!" Lucy growled.

"Sorry, but I gotta go catch up with Erza and Natsu," he smiled mischievously, "Really, _I_ ate her cake and I blamed it on Natsu! I have _got_ to see how this turns out!"

"Ja," Gray smirked as he flew out the window, his butt cheeks still uncovered.

Lucy huffed in irritation, if things would've gone right, she could've been ogling Natsu's butt by now...

Of course, she didn't want to go all the way, but a little foreplay wouldn't have hurt anyone.

She was a a teenager, the man she loved was right within her grasp, and she was horny, dammit!

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Okay, let me change what I said before. This is my first attempt at writing a NaLu Rated M Teaser One Shot! Tell me how I did by dropping reviews or pm's. If you wanna leave prompts, I'll see what I can do. (Only NaLu though! :)_**


	2. Sex Education

Wow, I never expected this fic to get so much attention! I even had people pm'ing to request stories...And since all of you have showed your support, and asked for another chapter, here it is! Originally, I was only planning on this being a one shot, but like I said before, you guys asked for more. This chapter was originally gonna be the last, looong chapter, but instead, I cut it in half and split it into two.

I'm really glad you guys like this. It encourages me to do more fics like this, and believe me, I have fun making them!

* * *

 _So Dense?_

 _Chapter 2_

"Hahh," Lucy sighed as she threw her bag of necessities against the wall.

Natsu walked into the room a few seconds later and ran in, jumping on the bed.

The blonde sighed yet again as she watched the pyromanatic fire head roll around on the bed exclaiming something along the lines of "relaxing" and "meat."

A huff escaped Lucy's lips as she slumped against the wall, easing her brown mid-thigh high boots off her legs. As if on instinct, her eyes reconnected to her pink-haired best friend.

The friend she had feelings for. The friend she _loved_ as so much more than a friend.

The friend she had made no progress with even after _that_ happened.

The celestial mage bought her legs up to her chest and encased her arms around them, nestling her head inside the cavern. What could she do?

They had been hanging out like normal. They even went on a mission and rented a hotel room! They were alone now that Happy had gone out to who knows where.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu's smooth, and slightly sympathetic voice rung near her.

Lucy turned her head up to look at him, and her eyes nearly popped out her head at the sight.

A bare chest. Tanned and toned muscles. All out on display.

The blonde immediately felt her cheeks heat.

"Where is your vest?" Lucy asked softly. Anymore of this and she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Natsu laughed. "The fabric was starting to irritate my skin. I don't know, I guess that one was poorly made," He smiled warmly as he extended his hand.

Lucy lightly smiled as she took it, savoring the feeling of the rough, calloused fingers.

Just as she was about to get up, Natsu yanked her, causing the blonde to stumble into his chest. In one swift movement, Natsu grabbed her by her thighs and picked the said mage up.

On instinct, Lucy's legs wrapped around his torso, and her arms slid over his broad shoulders and around his neck, gripping him tightly.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled in slight panic. This was quite the compromising position, with her breasts pressed heavily against his chest and her...area creating friction against his abs.

Natsu laughed jovially as his features enlightened in a bright smile. "What? This is fun!"

He began to spin around in circles and Lucy yelled as she clutched onto him tighter, burying her head in the crevice of his neck.

"N-Natsu...put...me...down!" She struggled to yell.

Natsu only laughed before his leg hit the bedpost and he toppled down, the blonde landing roughly on top of him.

"Oww..." Lucy's face scrunched in pain as she closed one eye and propped her head up. Natsu was lying under her laughing.

The blonde's breath hitched in her throat as she felt something warm...groping her. It was a firm grip...very firm. Slowly she turned her head over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw the dragon slayers hands gripping her cheeks.

Lucy gasped when he lightly squeezed them, and it made a jolt of pleasure shoot to her womanhood.

"Natsu, where are you touching?" A choked demand came out with a dab of smugness written in her voice as he squeezed them again, this time a bit rougher.

Natsu's hysteric laughs died down as he smiled up at her. Sage eyes staring into chocolate.

"Your thighs, duh. By the way, they're getting really squishy, Lucy. Maybe you shouldn't eat so much?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at this. She didn't know if she could take it as a compliment or an insult.

"And why are you squeezing my thighs?" The celestial spirit holder asked.

"Cause'" Natsu began, in a smart tone of voice, "They're soft and fun to play with," A boyish grin spread across his face as he lightly squeezed them, yet again. Lucy inwardly smirked, pleased with his explanation and his continuous actions.

"Natsu...that's my butt you're touching."

Natsu's eyebrow craned upwards. "Whaa?" He scooted his head over a bit till he could see the rest of her body, and his eyes widened as he saw where his hands were placed.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, and in an instance, his body slithered away from Lucy's till he was sitting in an upright position.

He balled his hands up as he rested them on his lap, staring at them guiltily.

Lucy sat up also, as she directed her attention onto him.

"Gosh, Lucy, I'm really sorry. I didn't...I didn't know."

 _Chance!_

Lucy smirked as she scooted closer to Natsu, lifting up her arm and caressing his chin with her slender fingers. She turned Natsu's head so that he was looking at her, his eyes creased in worry.

"I'll forgive you if you do something for me," She whispered.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Lucy reached for Natsu's hand as she grabbed it and made it caress her own. "Hold it," she demanded.

Natsu squeezed her hand tightly, awaiting whatever else she requested. "Now guide me," Lucy mused, placing her hand on his chest, "Let me feel you."

A look of uncertainty flashed in Natsu's eyes as he began. He trailed her hands over his pecks, lightly squeezing them, causing the hand underneath to caress small areas of skin.

"Like this?" he asked.

Lucy hummed in pleasure as she nodded her head, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling as her fingers slid over velvety skin. This was much better than last time. It was so much more...enjoyable, seeing as Natsu was the one executing the movements.

His hands trailed over his abs and down more till they reached his waist line. Lucy's eyes widened as her hand began to slip underneath, so far that she'd began to feel soft, yet wiry hair. She pouted in disappointment as he slid it back out, trailing it back up his six packs and allowing her to get a few gropes in as he traveled over the valleys of muscle.

Lucy sighed in content as her eyes softened, becoming glazed over with lust. She closed them once again.

Natsu slowly glid her hand back up, at a tantalizing speed, before sliding them over his pink, perky nips.

He slightly gasped at the feeling, not at all expecting the pleasure of it. Wanting to feel it again, he slid her hand back over it, and before he could control himself, his arms began to do the work as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling.

A moment of curiosity struck the blonde as to why Natsu was focusing so much on his nipples, and not the rest of his skin. Not that she minded the softness nor feel of them against her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as a familiar tingle began to creep between her thighs. The sight...the sight was _amazing_. Lucy never knew how sexy Natsu could look when he was turned on, but damn, this was beyond expectations.

He had one hand posted on the bed, to support his weight, his head was craned upwards, towards the ceiling, his eyes were tightly closed and a heavy, rosy blush rained on his cheeks as lewd pants and gasps escaped his open mouth, his tongue nearly hanging out. A plug clicked in Lucy's mind as she realized how furiously her hand was rubbing against his nips and how breathtakingly aroused Natsu was getting from it. Was this...was this a weak spot?

Lucy paused Natsu's movements as she secured her fingers around his nips and gave them a light tug.

"Gahhh!" Natsu gasped as his eyes shot open. Amazed by his reaction, Lucy circled her finger around the areola before lightly scraping across the pink skin with her fingernail.

Natsu's teeth clenched as a loud hiss sizzled out.

Leaning her head in closer, Lucy flicked her tongue against the top of his nipples, and lightly nibbled them in between her teeth.

"S-Shit!" Natsu yelled, as he slid away from Lucy.

The blonde glanced at him in surprise before her eyes landed on the growing tent in his pants.

"Are those sensitive?" Lucy asked, sultrily.

Natsu blushed even deeper as he directed his gaze elsewhere. "That was...too much. Besides, we're friends...we shouldn't be doing stuff like this, even if it is for forgiveness."

The celestial mage pouted. "Natsu...would friends really do what we've done together? Did last time...mean nothing to you?"

Natsu ran a hand threw his hair as he blew out a stream of air. "I thought of it as improving our friendship...with skin ship. But, I don't think best friends are suppose to do that either so, let's just stop."

Lucy reached her hand up to her hair, as she grabbed a string from her ribbon and lightly pulled it, undoing it so that her hair fell over her shoulders and onto her back.

She got on all fours as she stalked over to Natsu, like a predator looking at fresh prey.

Once she was beside him, she placed one, slender finger against his chest and gently pushed him down so that his head was lying in the covers.

Her eyes gleamed seductively as she gazed down at Natsu, making him shift to ease the ache that was beginning to spring to life once again.

He had never thought of Lucy this way before, but lately, she just seemed so... _sexy_.

"Do you want another mission?" Lucy whispered, in a low, sensual voice.

"A mission?" He exclaimed, his eyes beaming.

"Yes..." Lucy lightly twirled the ribbon around in the air as she talked, "Friends do missions together, right? There's nothing wrong with a little...team work, is there?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, it's perfectly fine. What do we have to do? Beat some monsters? Save a village?"

Lucy shook her head as she alluringly laughed. "No, it's much simpler than that."

Natsu pouted. "Is it housework? Like what we did with Asuka? That was boring."

Lucy smirked. "It's work...but it definitely won't be boring. Let's call it, se—"

She paused for a second. If she said that, he would catch on and deny her.

"Let's call it smex-erectation. It's a new type of job people just started administering a few days ago. Only this time...I'm the client."

"You're the...client? H-How much is the pay?" Natsu was beginning to feel weird under her predatory gaze.

"It's however much you can handle," She smiled sensually and grabbed his hand.

"It could be this," she took his fingers and trailed them over her pink, supple lips, "This," she moved his hand down and grazed it over her smooth neck, "These," she breathed, placing his hand on the large, soft mounds of flesh, which were her breasts, and gave them a light squeeze.

Natsu's lips parted and he felt himself becoming aroused as he watched her hand slide down to her womanhood.

"Or, this down here," She hummed, delightfully.

She placed his hand on her skirt, as she lightly rubbed it over the treasure hidden beneath.

"It's really warm..." Natsu whispered, fascinated by the heat.

Lucy giggled, but couldn't help the deep blush forming on her face at his touches. How she wanted to feel this on her nude skin...

"You can have all of it if you want," she mumbled softly, "Do you accept the mission?"

Natsu gulped as he weighed his options. They would still be best friends. This was a mission. Mages from guilds take jobs to earn. This would be no big deal.

Closing his eyes, Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah..."

* * *

A/N

So yeah, next chapter will be the last for this segment, at least. I guess you could call this a warm up chapter? The next will be filled with a lot more smexy moments, I can promise you that! And yes, erectation is a word I made up, so don't go looking it up to see what it is. Hehe.

Thank you for your support, and I hope you continue reading!

P.S. I got the idea of them taking a mission from Proxxy! I had originally planned them just humping in the woods or whatever...Thanks!


	3. Smex Erectation — Heart

_Recap:_

 _"You can have all of it if you want," Lucy mumbled softly, "Do you accept the mission?"_

 _Natsu gulped as he weighed his options. They would still be best friends. This was a mission. Mages from guilds take jobs to earn. This would be no big deal._

 _Closing his eyes, Natsu nodded his head._

 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

 _So Dense?_

 _Last Chapter...?_

Lucy smiled at his words as she leaned over him and stared into his large, green eyes.

"Assignment #1: Kiss Me."

"Assignment?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy smirked. "This is a mission, Natsu. You have jobs you just follow to complete it."

The blonde teen trailed her finger across Natsu's cheek, finding his lips in the process. Lightly, she pulled down his lower lip, gazing at it hungrily.

"Kiss me," she breathed, "With these right here..."

Natsu gulped down anxiousness as he grabbed her cheek, pulling face closer to his. Lucy relaxed her lips as she closed her eyes. She had been awaiting the warmth ever since she first got a feel of it.

But instead of what she was expecting, she felt a light kiss on her nose. Just as she was about to groan in protest, she felt her body being flipped until their positions were reversed, and it was Natsu lying on top of her, caging her in.

"You like this position, don't you?" A heated breath escaped Lucy's lips.

Ignoring her question, Natsu leaned down again as he planted a kiss on her forehead, slowing moving down her face and over her temple.

He planted kisses on her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin. In a teasing fashion, he just barely grazed his lips over her skin before hovering them millimeters above the blondes waiting lips.

In a fit of frustration, Lucy leaned her head up to try to capture them, but Natsu pulled away.

"Natsu..." A desperate pant escaped her mouth.

"I'm kissing you, Lucy, just like you asked," Lucy was taken aback at the mischievous glint in his eyes. Was he enjoying messing with her?

Lucy inwardly smirked as she realized this dragon slayer wouldn't give into her so easily. He was Natsu, and he was definitely not one to listen adequately.

"Assignment #2," Lucy began, growling slightly, "Kiss my lips. I wanna make out with you so roughly that our mouths are bruised and swollen by the time we're finished. I wanna feel that hot tongue invade me, and leave me whimpering at the intensity."

Natsu smiled, completely forgetting his previous doubts. "Now, that's more like it."

Natsu dived down and crashed their lips together, Lucy moaned at the heat and Natsu groaned at the softness of her lips.

There was no gentle or teasing foreplay. They got right down to it. Immediately, Lucy's eager tongue invaded Natsu's mouth, and Natsu's was not a second late to meet.

Their mouths merged together perfectly as their tongues held a fight for dominance, swirling together and showing no hesitance. Lucy dug her fingers into Natsu's hair as she roughly pulled, and in the same moment, Natsu lightly sucked on Lucy's lower lip, grazing it with his teeth.

They both pulled away, gasping for air as a hungry growl bubbled from Natsu's lips and a heavy moan escaped Lucy's mouth.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's head, pulling him back down as she attacked his mouth and wrapped her lips around the smooth muscle within. Sensually, she sucked the muscle to the tip, letting go with a loud plop.

"F-Fuck!" Natsu pulled away at the incredibly good feeling that sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. It was _too_ good. He feared the act of his member getting hard at the actions of his best friend.

He wiped the saliva off his mouth with his fist as he panted heavily.

The blonde beneath him looked beautiful. Her eyes were glazed over with pure desire, as pants wafted out her pink, swollen lips. A heavy blush was painted on her cheeks.

"A-Assignment #3," she panted, "Leave your mark. I wanna...I want you to...to show that you're here with me, and that this isn't all some silly fantasy. I want to know that this is real."

Natsu gazed down at her, and his possessive instincts perked up at her request.

He leaned down over the blonde as he placed light nips over her neck and chest, sometimes biting just a bit harder to create darker spots.

Lucy squirmed beneath him as each bite...as each kiss...as each graze of his teeth made her feel... _amazing_. The mental stress of never being able to get close to him was becoming taxing, so having him here with her now...it was more than enough.

"Kiss me..." Lucy whimpered.

This time, Natsu didn't tease her, he went directly to her mouth. But, instead of the wild and messy kiss they had shared before, this one was different.

Natsu lightly placed his lips over hers, pressing down only a little. He held her cheeks as he lightly pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

So many emotions could be seen as they got lost in the other. Yet...Lucy wondered if there was any love.

He leaned down again as he softly kissed her, again and again, never going any deeper than the connection of their lips.

"N-Natsu..." She breathed, ending their small moment. "Assignment #4. Dominate me. Do what you want...just...just go crazy."

Natsu's eyes widened at his, before he attacked her lips, and Lucy responded back with the same amount of force.

Her hands roamed down his bare back and over his shoulders, any piece of skin she could get her hands on, she touched.

Likewise, Natsu did the same. Sliding his hands over her thighs, and over her arms, lightly pinching the skin in certain areas. In a frenzy, he slipped his knee in between her legs and under her skirt, roughly pressing it against her moistened core.

Lucy's eyes bugged out as she disconnected their mouths, and a wanton moan escaped. She blushed furiously at his, and felt herself getting so wet some slipped down her leg and into the sheets.

Natsu slightly smirked, highly pleased by the sound which was like music to his ears.

He pressed his knee forward again and Lucy yelled in pleasure.

"A-Ahhn!" She gasped, barely keeping herself together.

She focused her gaze onto Natsu to see the amused expression on his face, and also the ever growing tent in his pants.

How would he like it?

With acrobatic movement, Lucy stretched her leg up and used the underside of her feet, to roughly trail up Natsu's manhood, slightly caressing it in between her toes. Well...a _part_ of it.

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu groaned loudly, hissing as Lucy raised her other leg and encased his member in between both her feet, rubbing each against a side of his manhood, simultaneously.

"Fuck fuck fuuuuck!" Natsu yelled as he gritted his teeth together.

Lucy only smirked as she continued to rub against the boiling hot member. This would be even better with her hands...

"Lucy..ahh! Fuck..Lucy...stop!"

Natsu pulled away almost desperately as he sprawled out on the covers.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the wet spot on the front of his pants.

"Did you...?" She asked cautiously.

Natsu huffed out a weary breath as a light blush danced across his cheeks. "Almost."

Lucy giggled. "Was I too much to handle?"

Natsu smirked as he jumped back on top of Lucy pinning her down. "Aren't I supposed to be the one dominating you? How about I show you what that really means?"

Lucy gazed up in excitement and slight fear of what he would do, an eager grin forming on her face.

The dragon slayer slipped his fingers under the rim of her shirt, delighted by the soft skin as he skimmed over it, and in one swift movement, he yanked the bothersome piece of cloth off.

Lucy gasped as the cool air hit her skin, and also at the fact that she was now, half naked.

In a moment of tender sweetness, Natsu bought their bodies close together as he embraced her. Lucy moaned at the contact of their skin, his hard, yet warm body pressing against her cooler, softer one.

Getting out of the embrace, Natsu trailed his hands up Lucy's arms before pulling them both above her head and holding them with his hands.

With his head, he dived down and attacked her half-covered breast, suckling the soft, tender skin, and leaving love bites on the creamy flesh.

He removed one hand from her arm as he roughly groped one of the huge, soft mounds through the thin fabric of her bra, messaging it in between his fingers.

"Natsu.." Lucy moaned as a wave of pleasure swept over her. Natsu continued to kiss her breasts, occasionally stopping to rest his cheek against them.

"What are you doing?" Lucy panted, puzzled, yet turned on by his behavior. Heck, anything Natsu did turned her on!

Natsu shrugged. "Your boobies are really gooshy and feel nice against my face. Against my lips its like kissing a warm, soft pillow. I've always wondered why other men had such a fascination with boobs!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "No...Natsu, I'm sure its for reasons other than that..."

"These are fun, but I like your face so much better..." Natsu leaned up and gave her a sweet, tender kiss before deepening it and briefly allowing their tongues to meet, before pulling away, leaving behind a string of saliva.

Lucy gazed up lovingly at him, and her eyes softened as she began to realize just how much affection she held for this man, and the desperation of wanting him to be hers.

"Assignment #5. Fall for me," she whispered, tenderly holding his cheeks.

Natsu's eyes widened at her statement.

"I don't want to be just friends anymore...I want me to be yours, and you to be mines, Natsu."

"Lucy, I..." Natsu trailed off.

"I love you, Natsu. As in...love love," Lucy slightly giggled.

Natsu gazed down at the woman below him, her hair sprawled around her face, flushed cheeks, parted lips, and a loving gaze. Why had he felt as though he'd always wanted to share a moment like this with her? Why did he feel like this is what he'd been missing all this time? Lucy was precious to him. She was his best friend...his partner. Yet, he had always wanted to hold her hand. He had always wanted to embrace her. He didn't want to see her with other men. He didn't like to see her oggling Gray or Sting, he wanted her to himself. He wanted to protect her, cherish her, have passionate moments like this...and so much more. This was love?

"I...I can't..." He mumbled, through gritted teeth.

Lucy gasped, before closing her eyes and turning her head away from his view. Silent tears fell from her eyes at hearing such a clear rejection.

"So, this is you answer..." She stated, more than asked. What was she to him? How...why couldn't her feelings ever be reciprocated?

Natsu grabbed Lucy's cheek as he turned her head back to face him. Her nose was already beginning to run as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears.

Natsu briefly wondered just how badly she wanted to be with him. How much he _meant_ to her.

He closed his eyes as he confirmed it in his mind. This was love. He loved Lucy. She was...she was _everything_.

The dragon slayer smiled as he stared down at her. He rested his head on her shoulder, as he turned it towards the side of her face, lightly brushing his nose against her neck.

"I can't because... I already have..." he breathed against her ear.

"A-Already have...what?" Lucy stuttered, barely managing words as the _pain_ beat rapidly against her chest.

Natsu lifted his head, placing a light kiss against her temple before gazing lovingly into her brown eyes.

"I've already fallen for you."

Lucy smiled massively as a laugh of relief escaped her lips, tears of joy now streaming down her face.

"Thank you, Natsu!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu patted her back, choking from the tightness.

Her grip loosened just enough so he could breath, but she still held him, fearing that if she let go, she would wake up from yet another dream.

"I've waited so long for this..." she whispered, "And know I've finally caught you."

Natsu could practically feel her smile against his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, also.

"I'm glad you managed to snag me up, or I never would've realized."

Lucy laughed as they held each other in silence, their breaths synchronizing as they inhaled and exhaled. It was proof of the bond they shared, that had now become so much stronger.

"Luuucyyy! Naaatsuu!" Happy yelled as he flew in through the window, carrying bags of fish.

The young cat paused in his tracks as he saw the scene in front of him, nearly erupting in a fit of giggles.

Lucy and Natsu only smiled, because this time, they were not letting go.

* * *

A/N

Aaannd...that concludes this story! How was it? I'm really hoping I didn't make the ending too cheesy or anything. XD And yep, it didn't end in a lemon ;P. Also, sorry if it felt a bit rushed...it was meant to be a One-Shot after all. But since I've had so much fun writing this, I was thinking about continuing it. Not this story specifically.

Maybe I could make this fanfic like a series of NaLu 1-3 Chapter Rated M Shots? Or I could just make a totally separate fic and tell you guys the name and stuff. I was thinking of having it operate by you guys giving me prompts in your reviews, and then if I like it, I can write One Shots and so on. So, what do you guys think? Should I continue writing NaLu M Shots? Or Maybe Not? If so, should I continue them in this story or just make a new one?

Please guys, tell me your feedback on this 3-Shot and what you'd like me to do. It all depends on you!

 _P.S. If you're wondering why I italicized the word "pain", it's because it was referring to Lucy's heart. At the time, it was hurt, basically broken, and it was still beating for Natsu, despite his 'rejection' Therefore, I decided to use "pain" instead of "heart"._


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I bet you're disappointed this is a Author's Note, right? Just kidding. XD**

 **The truth is, I've come to announce to you guys, like I promised I would, the arrival of my very first collection of M NaLu Shots! A lot of you requested a separate story and I was pretty bent on making one anyways.**

 **Here is the info:**

 **Title: A Collection of Smexy NaLu Drabbles**

 **Description: This is a collection of all of your hottest NaLu fantasies! Each chapter is decided by a prompt left by review or pm, and all of them are accepted as long as it's NaLu. So, do you have fantasies you want written out? Would you like to see your ideas come to life? Open this vast fic of desires...entirely decided by the fans and reviewers!**

 **Author: Me. Just click on my name or type it in to find it!**

 **And...that's pretty much it! I figured it was a good idea, having a story that solely pleases the needs of the viewers (And myself of course), so if you have any ideas you want me to write out, check out the story and tell me! (Keep in mind, I have to genuinely like your prompt before I write it, so not everyone's will be picked.)**

 **There is no limit to how many chapters the new fic will have, so you can always send more than one prompt!**

 **Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you continue to do so. XD**


End file.
